


I'll Be There To Hold Ya

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn crying to Louis because of the fight he just had with Shahid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There To Hold Ya

**Author's Note:**

> “Anna, do you really have to make EVERYTHING that happens in the 1D fandom about Zouis?” Well yes, I do. Because apparently writing Zouis fics is my coping mechanism & if I hadn't written this I would've still been feeling sad and confused. Anyway, I don’t know One Direction, this is fictional, etc.

When Louis sees the number pop up on his screen, he spends a moment just internally panicking. Even though he and Zayn have made up and it’s all good now, he still finds himself scared of another fight starting every time he sees that name on the screen.

Still, just like always, his heart wins over his head in the end and he presses the “talk” button, hoping for the best.

“Hello?” he starts, and immediately his eardrums are bombarded with sounds of tears. It’s making his heart beat quicker just to hear it, wondering what cruel thing caused Zayn to be this way.

“Zayn? Zayn, what’s going on? Please tell me.” Louis is almost afraid Zayn won’t tell him what happened and will instead just keep crying into the phone. At that moment, Louis isn’t sure knowing what caused this will be much better than the continuous crying.

Still, Zayn finally stops long enough to speak. “You were right, Louis. Okay? You were right.”

Normally Louis would be happy to be right about something, but in this case it just makes his hands start trembling more. “Zayn… what was I right about?”

“You were right about Shahid, okay?” Zayn admits in the saddest tone Louis’ ever heard. It makes his heart feel like it’s going to fall out. “You were right that he… doesn’t really care about me, okay? He only cares about the money. And I should’ve listened to you sooner. I just didn’t want to believe it.”

Louis puts his free hand up to his mouth. He remembers seeing Zayn’s tweets about Shahid but he hadn’t realized the true gravity of the situation, and now it’s hitting him hard.

“Isn’t this the part where you say you told me so or whatever?” Zayn sniffles.

Louis’ almost angry at Zayn for saying that. Does he really think Louis is so low that he would say something like that in Zayn’s time of pain?

“No!” Louis immediately says, then drops his voice a little bit because he realizes how loud he was being. “No Zayn. I would never say ‘I told you so’ when you’re in this condition. That’s for silly things, like when you start to eat something even though I told you it was burning hot, or when I told you I’d wipe the floor with you in a video game. Never this…”

He breathes in. “I may have a big mouth on me but I never, ever wanted this to happen. I never wanted to be proven right in this scenario.” He’s getting a little choked up himself right now. “I’m so, so sorry Zayn. I’m sorry you lost a friend in someone you thought you could trust. I… I love you.”

Louis really isn’t sure what else to say in this situation, but luckily Zayn speaks next.

“It’s not your fault, Louis,” Zayn replies genuinely. “I should’ve known he was a tool from the moment the two of you went after each other on Twitter. But for some reason I thought he was my friend. I trusted him over you, the one I’ve known and loved for almost five years. And I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well,” Louis breathes in. “We’ve all trusted people we shouldn’t have, yeah? It’s just an unfortunate part of life, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, and Louis’ heart nearly falls out of his chest when he says, “But at least I still have you.”

“You’ll always have me, Zayn,” Louis responds, just above a whisper, as he wipes at his eyes with trembling hands.

“You’re right,” Zayn confirms, his sadness mostly dissolved. “I’ll always have you. And that’s all I need. I love you, Louis.”

Louis smiles sadly and before he can think, he says, “I love you too, Zayn. More than you’ll ever know.”

The two boys talk a little bit longer, and after they hang up, Louis sighs, falling onto his bed. Whenever Zayn is sad, it makes him sad too. He really hopes Zayn will be okay. It’ll probably take some time for him to heal (no matter what he may say on social media, Louis knows him better than tweets can say), but Louis hopes he’ll be okay with time.

Louis really means what he said about Zayn always having him. Louis will always be there, whether for a shoulder to cry on or a cheek to kiss (even though he secretly wants that kiss somewhere else). He only hopes Zayn means what he said too.


End file.
